Caskets for burial and cremation have traditionally been made of wood and constructed as a preassembled rigid structure. Caskets or containers intended for use for cremation have been made of various inexpensive materials such as cardboard, hardboard or plywood. The caskets are generally formed from at least two sections which form a body portion and lid or cap. These caskets are generally rather large and can be difficult to store and ship.
Caskets for cremation have been made from inexpensive materials which can be assembled at the time of use. These caskets generally are provided disassembled which can be shipped in a more compact manner. Some of these caskets are collapsible and can be assembled quickly and easily.
One example of a casket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,327 to Tambussi which includes a member having a plurality of sections which are assembled together. The various sections are folded along score lines and attached by an adhesive.
A cremation container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,440 to Faulkner et al. The container is foldable into a compact configuration for shipping and can be erected when needed. The container includes a bottom, a pair of side walls pivoted relative to the bottom and end walls pivoted to the bottom. An angle member connects the adjacent edges of the side and end walls.
A modular cardboard casket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,175 to Enneking et al. The casket includes an inner box having a bottom, two opposed sides and two opposite ends. The outer part has an outer side with a finish different form the finish of the inner box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,956 to Partridge et al. discloses a foldable cardboard casket formed from a blank that is scored and cut to form bottom walls with upturned side walls, end walls and inwardly directed flaps. A top wall is formed with downwardly extending side walls and end walls with inwardly directed flaps.
Other examples of foldable caskets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,679 to Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,054 to Ruffner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,291 to Tambussi, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,680 to Umemura et al.
While the prior caskets have been suitable for their intended use, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved casket designs and constructions.